


【翻译】It Was All Yellow by fullmoon02

by dawningli



Category: Actor RPF, Shutter Island (2010)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me name the stars for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】It Was All Yellow by fullmoon02

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It was all yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541486) by [fullmoon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02). 



> 译者：dawningli

_“你没法战胜死亡。”_

_“但你能用精彩生命打败死亡。”_

“那么，你读过布可夫斯基①。很不错啊，Leonardo。”

“那么我能问为什么你一个人坐在这儿吗？为了吟诗？”

“嗯，我只是有时会这么做。”

“介意我加入你吗？”

“不，当然不。”

Mark坐在一块大石头上，看着海面。这个夜晚温暖然而幽暗，岩石又湿又滑。Leo在走向Mark的时候必须非常小心地看着脚下。当他终于来到他身边时，他发现Mark也一直密切关注着他的脚步。

Leo在Mark身边坐下。

“你可以叫我Leo，你知道。没人叫我Leonardo。”

“但作为名字而言，Leonardo听起来比只是Leo要美得多。”

“是啊，嗯。名字似乎对你来说是件很重要的事。”

“许多事对我都很重要。名字只是……长长名单中的一个。”

“好吧。如果你真的想叫我Leonardo，就这么叫吧。我只是觉得我有必要告诉你我的确还有个昵称。”

“我明白。”

 

他们静静坐了一会儿。波浪拍打着石岸，那声音几乎覆盖了所有其他的动静。夜晚十分幽暗，海面漆黑一片，然而夜空里闪烁着星光。

这天的拍摄十分漫长，Leo觉得非常累。他好奇Mark是不是也这么觉得。

“说真的，Mark。一切都还好吗？”

“是的，”Mark回答，展开一个微笑。Leo喜欢Mark的微笑，喜欢他日常的嗓音。他的嗓音柔软，说话的语调如此善意友好，以至于他愿意听他说上几个小时。“我只是想在这儿坐一会儿。”

“想你的孩子们了？”

“不能和他们在一起的时候我总是想他们。这是这个职业少许消极的方面之一。”

Leo对此没说什么。他没有孩子，而且他真的不知道他是不是想要孩子。和孩子待在一起没什么问题，但是成为一个父亲并不是他能毫无保留地接受的主意。和Mark在一起，保持安静很轻松。他们之间的寂静不掺杂任何尴尬。这就是他们的相处方式，在没什么需要说的时候。Mark看着大海和天上的星星。海浪始终低鸣着，但并未打扰到他们。在他们只专注享受漫长工作日后的安静时分的此刻，没什么能打扰到他们。

“你读了很多诗吗？”Mark在某一时刻问。

“并没我希望的多。我热爱阅读，但我觉得我没有足够的时间花在书本上。”

“那一定很难过。”

“有点儿。”

Leo喜欢并且欣赏Mark的思考方式。听他说话时，Leo总感到Mark仔细斟酌每个词，而非大声说出来。Leo觉得Mark不会说任何非必要的话。这样想着，他冒出一个疑问，Mark一生是否冒犯过任何人。对Leo来说这几乎不可能。

Leo总是足够幸运地能同他真正想要合作的那些演员和导演共事。他从每个他共事过的人身上都学到东西，只因为他如此欣赏他们。他也欣赏和尊敬Mark。他被Mark在任何情况下对所有人的无尽耐心和友善所震惊。Leo知道如果世界上多一点像Mark这样的人，世界将变得更美好。他知道Mark的确让他的世界变得更好了。如果有人能给他个机会，他会很愿意和Mark一起拍摄所有他的电影。实际上，他愿意和Mark一起度过他的余生。在Leo看来，Mark的最棒的一点就是他也许不知道他自己是个多么赞的人。

“天哪。谢谢你。”Mark回答，听起来比起荣幸更感到惊讶。

“什……我大声说出来了吗？！”

Mark只是笑，但他的笑并不是讥讽。他听起来更像是有点儿困惑也有点儿被逗乐了。Leo什么都没说，试图看着任何其他地方而非直直盯着Mark。在他看着天空足够久，以致脖子酸疼时，他将视线转向海面。波浪继续轰鸣着，Leo再一次注意到。

Leo从余光注意到Mark一直在看着他，所以最终他转过头，也凝视着他。

“你不冷吗？我感觉空气变冷了。”Leo说。

“你想回里面去吗？”

Leo只是想不好怎么回答，但Mark把那当做“是”。Mark站起来，伸出手。他帮Leo站起来，接着他们向着那座被他们设为精神病院的空房子走去。许多窗户里透出灯光，当他们走近一点时，他们听到音乐声。

“滚石，”他们站着，异口同声地说。他们离房子还有一半的路。

“Martin爱那乐队爱到发狂。”Leo说。

“那的确是个很棒的乐队。”

“最好的之一。”

接着他们只是站着，没往房子的方向挪动一步。Leo一点儿也不觉得冷了。Mark抬头仰望天空。Leo也抬起头。星斗覆盖了整个天空。很美。Mark指着天空：

“那是猎户座。”

“是的，我知道。”Leo回答，指着另一组星星说，“而那个是参宿四。”

“你知道，他们说，参宿四可能爆炸成为超新星，然后就那样消失。”

“真的？谁说的？”

“科学家们。但他们说那应该会发生在百万年之后，所以当它发生的时候，我们很有可能已经不在这儿了。”

“如果我们能在的话，提醒我一定要尽快开始考虑我的养老保险。”

“我会的，”Mark说，没有笑。他没嘲笑这句话让Leo觉得很有趣。

“你还觉得冷吗？”过了一会儿，Mark问。

“不。”

“那么，你愿意跟我一起躺下来吗？我想看一会儿星星。”

“哦。好的。”

当Leo躺到草地上时，他同时产生了好几种感受：草制造的一点瘙痒，几乎静止的风，Mark挨在他身边温暖的身体，和始终在喧哗的海浪。

那时Leo感到纯粹的快乐。他很开心Mark和他在一起。他很高兴遇到像Mark这样的人，拥有像他这样的一个朋友。他知道在接下来的那些年里他会想要和Mark一起拍另一部电影。如果不是因为别的什么原因， 那也只是因为他想和他一起分享这样的时刻。每过一会儿他或Mark就会指着某颗星星叫出它们的名字。音乐声很遥远，有时被波浪的响声盖过，然而它始终在那儿。某个时刻Leo发现他向Mark身边挪动了一点。他让自己挤靠着他。Mark似乎并不在意。他只是微笑，想着一些他不愿和Leo分享的事。

突然Leo意识到，他想保护Mark免受世界伤害。Leo太多次发现世界可以非常残酷。他想要保证这世界不能伤害Mark，不会使他感到痛苦或怀疑。Leo意识到那是他一贯的想法。他习惯做一个天生的领导者。他想要保护他对其怀有责任感的人和团队。有时候那让他精疲力竭。很明显，Leo没法阻止坏事在好人身上发生，但承认这点丝毫不会使他的愧疚感减少。Leo知道相比他平常所认为的，他应该更相信别人的生存技能。但当他看着在他身边的这个男人，他知道他不需要为Mark担心。他知道Mark会很好。

Leo不知道他们什么时候最终决定回到房子里去。当他站起来时，他注意到房子里的滚石乐声已经停止了。现在那儿没有任何灯光，除了一扇窗户。Mark走在他前面几步，为他打开一扇门。他们在大厅里站了一会儿，试图找点什么说。但他们觉得一切都不言自明了。所以他们只是互道晚安，回到自己的房间。Leo在他的床边坐了一会儿，只是倾听。但他什么也没听到，只听见永无止尽的波浪的轰鸣。

在Mark躺在床上，入睡几分钟之前，他也听见了波浪声。他听着它们，想着接下来的一天。他将会和Leonardo拍摄许多场景。他简直不愿等了。想着这件事，一个微笑浮现在他脸上。他最终睡着了。

 

 

 

end

 

①  查尔斯·布可夫斯基：德裔美国诗人、小说家、短篇故事作家。这两句诗来自他的《The Laughing Heart》。 _“you can’t beat death but/you can beat death in life,sometimes.”_


End file.
